


Chill Out

by Squishiez



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Angsty Pearl, Bad Lapis, Break Up, Cute Couples, Edgy, F/F, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Future plot is very dark!, Human AU, LGBTQ Themes, Lapis is just too edgy, Love birds!, Might be dark themes in later chapters, Past Abuse, Pearl is a diabetic, Pearlapis, Peridot is Lapis's cousin, Roommates, amedot - Freeform, awkward Pearl, fluff?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishiez/pseuds/Squishiez
Summary: Pearl was rather worried when she was going to meet her roommate. Though, actually meeting Lapis Lazuli has her terrified. Lapis is always causing trouble despite Pearl wanting a calm college experience but Lapis isn't about to let Pearl waste this part of her life on studying and reading!(Human Au/dormmates)





	1. Chapter 1

Pearl was terrified. That's the only thing she felt when she arrived. The girl had just arrived at The Diamonds's School of arts, one of the most famous art schools to exist in present day. She wasn't used to interacting with people and now she had to share a dorm with someone she didn't even know! She'd way rather be living in her own apartment but she couldn't afford something like that! Not after she had just moved from Pennsylvania all the way to California.

She sighed as she stepped out of her car and observed the rather large school. It was humongous compared to most colleges and had a sophisticated and exquisite look that Pearl couldn't help but to appreciate despite her bad mood.

At least she would be surrounded by the beauty of art during this depressed stage of her life.

She reached back into her car to grab a very large light blue suit case that had been sitting in her passenger seat on the way there. It was quite heavy but she was able to manage it due to the wheels that allowed her to drag it instead of carrying it.

She slammed the door shut and looked back up to the building.

"Well, I hate my new life already." She declared to herself as she trudged herself towards the dorms.

Pearl couldn't help but wonder if her roommate was already there. She began to bite her lip in worry. The girl was sure she looked a mess right now. Her strawberry blonde hair was probably sticking up and flying out of place. She was also very tired, she prayed she didn't have bags under her eyes.

She didn't really care about what her roommate thought of her but at least wanted to be on good terms with them and she wanted to share a mutual respect with one another.

Though, Garnet and Amethyst, the ones who suggested her to go, said she should make friends with everyone she could to keep her mind off Rose.

She shook her head, she didn't want to think of that right now. All she needed was to burst into tears when meeting her roommate for the first time. They would never let that go. It would just be a humiliating experience.

0o0o0

Room 8B was where she stopped and took a deep breath before opening the light wooden door with it's metal knob. She opened it slowly and peeked her head in where she almost jumped out of her skin in fear.

She was already suspecting someone to be in the room but it still scared her when she seen someone lying on the bed furthest from the door.

The girl on the bed immediately turned her head to look upon the person walking into her dorm.

"Heya." The girl spoke with a rather calm tone, unlike Pearl, who's stomach was swirling with anxiety just by catching a glimpse of her roommate.

Pearl was going to lie, the girl was rather pretty. Her hair hair was cut short to where it didn't quite touch her shoulders. It was also rather wavy and the color made it stick out. The Blue of it was just stunning and the black roots didn't make it look any less pretty. Her skin was tan and her face was decorated with a few freckles. She wore ripped up jeans and a plain navy blue tee to go along with her leather jacket.

"H-Hi!" Pearl really didn't mean to stutter.

Nice going, Pearl! Her conscious scolded her. She didn't even deny how silly she was being. Being scared to meet your dorm partner? Well, she really couldn't help it so she made sure to not get too mad at herself.

She was just a little socially awkward when it came to new people.

"Y'know you can come in, right?" Pearl realized she was just standing at the door without really doing anything she immediately began to bite her lip again in embarrassment as she entered and sat on the opposite bed, placing her suitcase next to her. "My name is Lapis, Lapis Lazuli."

"I'm Pearl, um, Pearl White." She mumbled loud enough for Lapis to hear.

Now that she was a bit a closer, their eyes met and they were both almost entranced by the other's. Pearl's were a bluish color, almost teal and Lapis swore she could see the ocean through them. While Lapis's were a blue so bright, they almost looked grey. They were so unique and Pearl had never seen anything like them.

It was Lapis who snapped out of it first.

"Well, Pearl, are you ready for the wild ride we call college?" Lapis smiled slyly with a look of adventure in her eyes as if she had just came back from a journey around the world.

Pearl didn't really know how this was going to go but she knew one thing, she wished she was as relaxed as Lapis about this whole situation.

"I don't know if I'm ready for anything." Pearl smiled weakly. "I'm just going to take one day at a time!" She declared.

Her statement got a nod from Lapis who snickered quietly at Pearl's response.

"Sounds chill."

"Well, I would hope so. I just wanna relax."

"With me as your roommate, I don't think that's possible."


	2. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one likes to have their sleep interrupted, not even Pearl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! Next one will be longer!

Lapis and Pearl had a few conversations before Lapis said she was going out to hang with her cousin. So, when she left, Pearl decided it would be best to unpack her suitcase into her dresser. It didn't take very long to fold them and then put them in their respective shelves due to most of them still being neatly folded within the suitcase.

She tried not to think too much while doing the small chore. She hummed an old tune that she used dance to at her old dance studio. The melody was so soft and calm that she always felt like she was floating on calm waters whenever she heard it. It was nice.

It helped that swirling sensation of anxiety in her stomach calm down.

"Well, that was done quicker than expected.." Pearl sighed, unsure of what to do. Her roommate was gone and she didn't want to go around, just in case Lapis had something important laying around and she didn't want to mess with it.

She didn't have any friends yet since she had just moved there, so Pearl couldn't just leave for a bit like Lapis did.

She was a bit tired after the traveling and unpacking. She could take a nap. She smiled to herself. That must've been the best thing she came up with in a while.

So, with that plan in mind, Pearl closed her drawers and plopped onto her bed. As soon as her body hit the mattress, she felt major relief and made sure to snuggle into her pillow and rest her eyes.

The problem was, Pearl was an over thinker and that often stops people from being able to fall asleep. The girl must have tossed and turned in her bad for hours before she finally began to feel her eyes droop until her vision became black.

* * *

It must have been about an hour later when she felt her conscious and awareness starting to activate.

"Pearl!"

She grumbled in response. Pearl could feel the sun trying to burn her eyes if she dared to open them, she could feel her limbs wanting to stay as they were, warm and comfortable under a nice fluffy blanket. Pearl honestly didn't care about anything at the moment.

"Pearl, wake up!"

It must have been Lapis. Since she had the most laid back voice Pearl had ever heard, even when she was screaming. Pearl was ready to ignore her and fall back to sleep.

Until.

She felt an impact on her face, making her instantly sit up in surprise. She looked over to see what had hit her face and she grumbled in annoyance when she seen it was one of Lapis's blue pillows. Lapis must've threw it at her to wake her up.

"What is it? Is there something wrong?" Pearl was now alerted and well aware that she was being woken up for a reason. Unless, Lapis was just messing with her, which was very likely. Though, she did just meet Lapis. So, she definitely didn't want to judge her or make assumptions. This could very well be a serious situation. Pearl just hoped it wasn't life threatening. Pearl sighed. Why did she always think of the worst scenarios possible?

Lapis laughed at Pearl's small outburst of shock and even a small bit of fear.

"Get up, we're going." The blue haired girl said simply. Pearl gave her a look of uncertainty and suspicion but the thing Pearl didn't know was that she was definitely not asking, she had already made plans and she was not one to cancel. Besides, she wanted to get to know her mysterious, yet dorky, roommate who was stuck with her for a whole four years, if neither of them dropped out.

Which Lapis had no plans of. Getting kicked out seemed more likely.

Definitely more Lapis fitting.

"Going? What do you mean? Where? This is my first day in California, I don't even know what there is to do here?" Pearl spoke, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her anxiety and shyness of talking to people and going out places was definitely making her stomach hurt, and her skin sweat. She didn't want to leave the room at the moment. She anted to get used to her room before she got used to California as a whole. Plus, she didn't even know what Lapis liked or what she was into! Pearl almost died at the thought of being brought into a bar or party. That definitely wasn't her cup of tea.

Despite all that, she forced herself to think positively. Pearl wanted to get to know Lapis anyways. Surely, this was more beneficial than anything.

"Don't worry, Pearl, we can just go to a donut shop or something. Y'know my cousin is coming with us and she's more of a nerd than a party goer. So, I'm sorry that we can't do anything fun."

Pearl felt a smile creep onto her lips at those words. Thank goodness her cousin was the way she was because it was so beneficial to Pearl. Shed way rather go to a donut shop than what lapis wouldn't planned herself.

"Well, that's fine! I'm hungry anyways!" Pearl said trying to hide her satisfaction.

"Okay, then let's go! Peridot will give us a ride "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A laid back chapter but its calm before the storm. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Peridot


	3. Bumpy ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First greeting.

Pearl was always scared when it came to meeting people. She wasn't as scared to meet Peridot as she was Lapis but this ordeal was still rather terrifying to her. She had to make sure her and Lapis at least were acquaintances and shared a mutual respect for each other. It wasn't necessary for Peridot to like her but it would help with her and Lapis's friendship, if she could call it that. She barely knew the girl. The two had about a twenty minute chat before Lapis left and Pearl took a nap. Then, Lapis woke her up and talked to her for about five minutes through the bathroom door so that Pearl could get dressed. That conversation wasn't very interesting. It was just about how Pearl didn't want to have too much to eat because she didn't want to take too much insulin. Which definitely surprised the blue haired girl, she was not expecting her beautiful roommate to have diabetes or she at least expected Pearl to mention it first before rushing into the chat, talking about her medication.

Though, Lapis had noticed Pearl's voice was a little shaky. She must have been nervous and forgot to tell her. Lapis smiled. She had that effect on people. She always had a hold of people's emotions. She could have anyone feel whatever she wanted. The girl wasn't trying to make Pearl nervous, in all honesty, it was the opposite. Lapis was actually being nice and not doing to anything that could intimidate her strawberry blonde roommate. If Lapis was being completely herself, Pearl probably wouldn't like her very much.

She didn't know why she was trying so hard to have Pearl like her. Sure, she was cute and seemed super smart and she most definitely knew what she was doing and she could use that to her advantage, there was something about the girl that made Lapis not just want to drag her along for her own amusement. She was going to have fun with Pearl during the school year but not the type of fun her and her other friends had. Not the fun her and Jasper used to have..

That thought made a chill run down Lapis's spine.

"Okay, I'm coming! I'm just going to brush my hair. I got morning hair." Pearl said on the other side of the door. Once again, Lapis could hear how nervous Pearl was. Was she just nervous around Lapis, or was she nervous meeting Peridot? The rebellious college student just couldn't figure it out. So, with a sigh, she decided it was a mixture of both. It sounded reasonable enough

"Pfft, morning hair at 6 in the evening?"

Pearl opened the door and slipped out of the door before it was barely even opened, as if she was sneaking into the room, it must have been out of habit. Lapis stared for a second to observe what she got dressed into and Lapis knew her and Pearl definitely had different tastes but she wouldn't lie, those clothes weren't her style but Pearl pulled them off perfectly.

Pearl wore a thin, light, pink sweater that had a small yellow star logo near the chest area, must've been a brand. A shiny pearl necklace shined from her neck but it only had about four pearls, the rest of the necklace was just the chain but it still looked pretty on it's owner. Pearl also wore a black skirt which her sweater was tucked into perfectly, the plain skirt went just a little above her knees, it was the perfect length. A pair of black ankle boots helped the outfit pop out more too.

Lapis looked at Pearl's outfit and then back to her worn leather jacket and plain white Tee and almost laughed at the different tastes.

"You look nice. Now, let's get going. Peridot isn't very patient when it comes to her coffee and Donuts."

She grabbed onto Pearl's hand but was not expecting her sense to sharpen in the way that they did when she gripped her roommate's hand. Pearl didn't seem to notice it, she just watched as her shoes clanked across the floor. lapis took a deep breath, she was overreacting.

* * *

Lapis dragged Pearl over to Peridot's Grand Cherokee and helped Pearl get in, then proceeding to get herself in through the first door after slamming Pearl's.

"Pearl, this is my cousin Peridot, Peri for short."

Before Lapis could continue she heard a growl coming from her cousin.

"Could you stop with the height jokes!?"

Lapis only chuckled in response to her cousin's complaint. While Pearl observed them, unsure of what to say.

"Um, nice to meet you, that's appropriate to say, right?" Lapis stopped her laughing when Pearl asked that and offered her a smile that was smooth as butter, it was magnetic enough to pull anyone in. Though, she kept her eyes softer than what she usually would so that it could help Pearl chill out.

"Why would it not be, isn't that what everyone says when they greet a new person?" Peridot questioned with uncertainty. A look of strong confusion rested on her face. While Pearl sat uncomfortably in the back seat.

"Yeah, guess you're right."

* * *

The first few minutes of the car ride was the most awkward moment the three were ever put through. No one dared to say a word and that was the worst part of it all. No one wanted to communicate.

Though, that changed once Peridot plopped one of her CD's into the player and coincidentally, Pearl loved that band. It happened to be one of her favorites, one that Rose listened to with Greg sadly..

As soon as Pearl let it be known she had an interest to the band, Peridot and her went nuts. It was as if they knew each other since birth.

Lapis rolled her eyes and kept silent as she looked outside of the window, trying to ignore the other two in the car with her.

.. 

They weren't even at the cafe yet and Lapis already regretted this decision.

She was supposed to be getting to know Pearl, not Peridot. 


	4. Milkshake

Lapis sat in the booth with the two and couldn't help but to ignore their conversation. They were talking about nerd stuff that Peridot brought up. Something about space and stars, something Lapis never really cared about.

  
So, she stared outside the window next to her and counted how many black cars she seen pass by while slurping on some of the chocolate chip milkshake that Peridot bought her. She looked back at the other two's snacks because she was spaced out the entire time so she hadn't realized what they ordered.

  
Peridot had ordered a piece of Keylime Pie and a vanilla milkshake. Meanwhile, Pearl got a small slice of apple pie with whipped cream and a small caramel coffee. Lapis didn't know why but she felt annoyed as she saw the two share their snack while feeding each other with their forks as if they were a married couple.

  
The way Pearl would laugh at Peridot's cockiness and attitude was starting to make Lapis more aggravated. That should've been her, not Peridot! She had only brought Peridot because she wanted them to know each other, not forget about her in each other's company.

  
"Lapis! Lapis, guess what!" Peridot shouted a little louder than she should have in the small café. A few heads turned their way but most ignored it, they were already used to the blonde's frequent yelling.

  
Lapis didn't say anything she just glanced over and made eye contact with her little cousin.   
"Pearl knows Amethyst! Apparently they've known each other since they were kids!"

  
That was a name she hadn't heard in a while. Last time the blue haired girl had seen Amethyst was almost two years ago at one of her family reunions that she trailed along to.

  
God, she hated to think about Jasper.

  
Amethyst was fine. She was actually fun to hangout with and Lapis usually got along with her but just hearing her name reminded her of Jasper.

  
She shook her head, she didn't want to think of that. She didn't want to look weak and start crying. Not in public. Not around Pearl. Not around Peridot.

  
"Cool." She responded giving them a thumbs up and then returning her attention back to the window.

  
She really didn't care at the moment.

  
"Lapis are you okay?" She heard Pearl's quite voice, the complete opposite of Peridot's and couldn't help but to feel a bit better.   
At least she was being acknowledged by her now.

  
Besides, Lapis wasn't even sure why the two were making her so upset. Was she hungry for attention or something? She inwardly scoffed at herself.

  
"Yeah, I guess. This milkshake just tastes fuckin gross." Lapis snickered, not really sure why she said that since the milkshake was better than anything she had ever tasted but she wasn't complaining. Pearl seemed to have bought it.

  
Her strawberry blonde roommate looked into her bag and pulled out her wallet.

  
"Do you want me to buy you something else? It wouldn't be a problem." She offered.

  
Lapis was actually shocked.

  
She wasn't expecting that.

  
"Um, yeah, I'll pay you back at the dorm." She paused unsure of what to get. She had always gotten the chocolate chip milkshake, it was the only thing she had ever gotten here. "Just get me what you have."

  
Pearl seemed confused at that answer.

  
She wasn't quite sure what she meant and she felt nervous that she was going to mess something up.   
"The coffee, the pie, or both?" Pearl responded with a question, she did not want to screw up.

  
Especially, now! She made friends with Peridot and she really wanted to with Lapis too but she wasn't that sure if Lapis liked her that much.

  
She felt like more of an annoyance than anything.

  
"Oh, just the coffee, sorry about that!" Lapis smiled in embarrassment, something she didn't feel that often, damn was Pearl making her feel all sorts of things and she wasn't even trying.

  
It was bad enough that she was feeling these types of things, it was worse that she didn't even know what was occurring.   
She watched with a slight blush on her face as Pearl slid out of the booth, on the opposite end of the table, and walked over gracefully to the counter where all the sweets and beverages were made.

  
Lapis stared for a few seconds until Peridot cleared her throat, getting her attention.  
Though, all Peridot did was point at Pearl while staring directly at Lapis.

  
"What?" Lapis replied, annoyance clear in her glare.   
Peridot did nothing but chuckle at her cousin's blindness.

  
"You're attracted to Pearl, aren't you?" Peridot smiled. "I mean, I don't blame you. She's pretty, smart, respectable, kind, and pretty cocky if she wanted to be."

  
Lapis was not sure what Peridot was implying even though she was very straightforward. They both knew how Lapis felt. She didn't want another relationship. Jasper worn her out and she was finished. Sure, Pearl was pretty but that didn't mean Anything.   
Besides, she knew she definitely wasn't Pearl's type.

  
Lapis was damaged

  
"Its not like that and you know it, Peri. Even if I did like her.." Lapis went to Peridot's ear and whispered, "I would ruin her."   
Her tone was dark and eerie and she could see the dissatisfaction in Peridot's expression.

  
With that, she slid out of the booth, watching Peridot's frown as she walked by and went towards the door to the exit where she almost bumped right into Pearl who held out her small coffee.   
She grabbed it , gave Pearl a smile and kept walking.

  
"I'll see you later. I'm walking home now." She didn't stop walking as she said that.

  
Pearl only nodded in response to that, but Lapis didn't see it since she was facing the other way as she left the café.   
Pearl didn't know what to do besides walk back over to the booth and sit back by Peridot.

  
The girl had never met anyone like these two. They were so different and they seemed like the type of people who were going to cause her a lot of trouble in the future. Though, she already had a soft spot for the both of them.

  
She didn't like the thought that she ruined the day and upset Lapis.

  
_Oh no, what if she hates me now!? I ruined everything, didn't I!?_

  
"Pearl, don't mind Lapis. She does this sometimes when she can't comprehend things. Don't worry about her, She'll be fine after a swig of vodka, I'm sure."

  
Pearl nodded, unsure of what to say.

  
"How about I give you a tour of the city while we wait for Lapis to calm down?"

  
"Yeah, sure, that would be great!"

  
////

  
And so as Peridot showed Pearl around the city, Lapis walked home, back to the college dorms. She needed to clear her mind. She needed to think.

  
Lapis refused to believe that she was becoming attracted to Pearl. They had only met a few hours ago! The two barely knew each other and yet Lapis didn't believe herself when she tried convincing herself that Peridot didn't know what she was talking about.

  
Though, Lapis didn't understand. Peridot acted like she liked Pearl more than she did. Is that just what real friendship looked like? Maybe Peridot wasn't developing a crush on her. Maybe that was why Peridot didn't get embarrassed every time she messed up, or got jealous everytime someone else spoke to Pearl that wasn't her, that's why she didn't feel her heart beat fast every time Pearl moved.

  
Lapis shook her head.

  
She didn't want to think like this.   
She had only broken up with Jasper two weeks ago and that was still a horrible situation, she couldn't rush her feelings like this.   
She was scared.

  
Lapis arrived back at her dorm. And stuck her key into the lock and swung the door open, almost putting a hole in the wall in the process.

  
 _I need a drink_.

  
So, the blue haired rebel walked over to the fridge and opened it, observing its contents. It was almost empty but it had some stuff there.

  
A few cans of beer, Peridot's few bottles of strawberry vodka, milk, some turkey, pickles, and some left over pasta. She really needed to go to the store.

  
She wasn't in the beer mood. So, she reached in for one of Peridot's mini vodka bottles that were only about three inches tall and took it to her bed where she plopped down and laid like that for a few minutes. Until, she sat up, up against the headboard, and drank that vodka like it was a glass of cold water in the dessert.

  
She needed it to numb her mind but it wasn't working right! She wasn't feeling any different than she did before. Peridot's words were still flooding Lapis's thoughts.

  
She needed another bottle. She must of drank another two of those before she decided to stop. She didn't want to be drunk on the first day Pearl was going to be sleeping with her. Lapis smacked her forehead at that. It didn't sound very PG.

  
"Shit, I'm acting so edgy." Lapis chuckled at herself and how she was letting this situation bother her so much.

  
It wasn't like her to freak out. She was usually down for anything when it came to Jasper. Though, Pearl was different. She couldn't be herself. She couldn't hurt her.

  
Even if she were to admit she was falling for her roommate, and Pearl somehow did like her back. It would be just like what she told Peridot.

  
She would ruin Pearl like how Jasper ruined her.   
It just wouldn't be good!  
Lapis would ignore these feelings for Pearl's sake and even her own.

  
///

  
"Hey, Pearl, since you're going to the same school as Lapis. What did you want to be?" Peridot asked, keeping her eyes on the road.   
Pearl was surprised she could even see out the windshield with how short she was.

  
"Well, I'm thinking about being an animator for a children's show. What about you and Lapis?"

  
"She wants to be a character designer, and me, I'm a matchmaker."

  
"Wait, what!? Really?" Pearl asked with a lot of shock and confusion causing Peridot to laugh.

  
"No, but there's two people I'm going to hook up eventually but nah. I'm going to be an engineer."

  
Pearl nodded her head, ignoring the hookup part and only focusing on the career choice. An engineer suited Peridot. She was smart, somewhat patient, and she just had that type of vibes surrounding her.

  
She wasn't quite sure about her own career but a character designer also suited Lapis. She seemed to have this creative aura around her.

  
The two were even more interesting than they were before

  
"Oh! Oh! Look on your side! Coming up is The best bar that Lapis and I used to go to all the time! Well, its more of a club than a bar."

  
**_Homeworld_ **

  
Pearl cringed because she already knew the owners of the bar. Not only that but Amethyst always told her that she wanted to go but you either had to be invited in or have great money to get in! She had always told Amethyst that it didn't sound very safe. The owners were the Diamonds. They owned everything in California. Even her school! They were dangerous woman with money, weapons, and power. Pearl wanted nothing more than to never come across them. They caused chills to run down her spine. 

 

"Looks cool, huh!?"

  
Pearl looked at Peridot, forgetting what they were just talking about a minute ago.

  
Oh, homeworld!

  
It looked cool but Pearl knew that wasn't a place where she wanted to be.

  
"Um.. Yeah. How did you and Lapis even get in there?" She asked in curiosity.

  
Peridot glanced over at Pearl and a then turned her attention back to the road. Though, before Peridot turned around, Pearl was able to see the sad look in her blonde friend's eyes.

  
What was going on with her?

  
"Well, you see Lapis had this horrible girlfriend in the past..she got us VIP passes. She works for the owners of the place. She said they're like her mothers or something. After they broke up, we kept the passes." She smiled sadly and Pearl couldn't help but wonder what happened.

  
Were the two oblivious to the diamonds? Did they know them? It was kinda strange that Lapis's favorite bar was the diamond's main party place and she attended the school owned by the woman.

  
They own mostly everything. It's a coincidence.   
Though, for some reason Pearl was getting uncomfortable.

  
"Peridot, did you know the owners?" She asked, she needed to know.

  
Pearl wouldn't be able to sleep at night with Lapis in the room if they were well acquainted with The Diamonds.   
Peridot looked at Pearl with a look of confusion consuming her expression.

  
"No, I never really cared about Lapis's ex or anyone Lapis hung out with. I don't think she knew them either but its a possibility."

Peridot didn't seem to be lying, she really didn't seem to care. Though, Pearl wondered how Peridot didn't know about how dangerous the diamonds were. She knew and this was her first day in California and she found out about them years go. Well, she learned about them through Amethyst who was the life of a party. She knew everything about California. Plus, she had a cousin who was a pretty terrifying person who knew more about people than they knew about them self. She didn't know her and Amethyst said it was a good thing.

  
Pearl just couldn't understand why Peridot couldn't comprehend the danger her and Lapis were getting into just by entering that bar.

  
She took a deep breath.

  
She really needed to just chill out for a moment.

  
"Why?" Peridot then asked with an eyebrow raised.

  
All Pearl managed was a weak laugh before she knew she had to say something.

  
"Just wondering. I just heard that one of the owners who own it also owns the school Lapis and I attend."

  
Peridot's eyes lit up with amazement as if she just seen something truly amazing but all that was there was a traffic filled road.

  
Pearl was becoming annoyed. How could Peridot be this clueless about what was going on in her own life!?

  
"That's something I didn't know. Lapis didn't tell me that!" She chuckled slightly at herself. "You see, I'm actually from Canada. I also just moved up here last week. I usually visit Lapis for like two weeks, three times a year but then I decided to just move down here since Lapis is the only family I know and I couldn't afford to keep getting plane tickets."

  
That made more sense.

  
So, it was Lapis who probably knew more. She was either keeping Peri in the dark or she didn't know about that stuff either.   
Pearl shook her head. She needed to stop. She felt as if she was being too nosy. She didn't have anything to worry about unless she went into that stupid bar, right?

  
"Canada, how was it?" She said simply.

  
////

  
Slipping into her dorm was quite disappointing. Pearl had been hoping Lapis would be awake. She must of fallen asleep while her and Peridot were away. Pearl smiled, Lapis didn't look as tough while asleep. She almost looked like an angel.

  
Well, not when surrounded by empty cans and bottles of alcoholic beverages but her expression looked peaceful at least.   
Pearl looked around the dorm, trying to avoid looking at her dormmate, she didn't want to seem like a stalker, and she couldn't help but to notice a sticky note now stuck to Lapis's fridge.

  
_Go shopping tomorrow :(_

  
Pearl had nothing else to do, and she appreciated the emoticon. Without asking Lapis, she ran back out and decided to go to the store across the street to buy her and Lapis some food. Maybe she would make a late dinner.   
..

  
Now that she was actually at the store, Pearl had no idea what to buy. She didn't know what to buy Lapis. The whole day she hadn't seen Lapis eat anything. She had a milkshake and a coffee, that's not food!

  
Just get basic stuff. If she doesn't like it, you can eat it or throw it out or something, it's not a big deal, right?

  
Pearl took a deep breath, she was getting worked up over nothing. She cursed her anxiety as she strolled along the aisles of the supermarket.

  
Honestly, Pearl had never went food shopping before. Rose had always took care of it for her when they lived together and when Rose said she needed some space, Garnet took her in and she took care of it. She paid for her food but she usually never got it herself.

  
She smiled, first day away and she was already starting to become a little more independent. She didn't need them anymore. She didn't need Rose, Amethyst, or Garnet to survive.

  
Pearl could handle it.

  
For once, she walked with pride.   
She didn't want to go extreme. So, she just bought a few things that could be microwaved.

  
A bag of burritos, a frozen pizza, a liter of Pepsi, some Ramen noodles, a package of oreos, a few boxes of cereal, apples, grapes, hot pockets, and a bottle of red wine and she also grabbed some wine coolers for Lapis? All that would last them a few days. Besides, if Lapis wanted something else, Pearl had enough money for take out. Pearl didn't mind she had quite a lot of money that she had saved up over the years. Plus, Garnet stuck some money into her suitcase while she wasn't looking.   
She sighed. Garnet and Amethyst were too good for their own good..?

  
With that, she went to the register and checked out the food.

  
..   
"Pearl, you didn't have to! I can pay you back, hold on, let me get my wallet!" Lapis spoke, unsure of what to say. She really wasn't expecting Pearl to go to the store for HER out of all people! Sure they were roommates but she was in a bad mood all day and then passed out in bed. Surely, she thought Pearl would think of her badly!

  
Though, Lapis knew she wanted to pay her back For the coffee from earlier and now the fridge that actually had food she could eat.

  
Lapis smiled when she seen the red wine and coolers, Pearl only just met her but she knew her way too well! Or maybe it was because of the empty vodka bottles on her bed. She really needed to clean that up.

  
"Don't worry about it, it's on me! From now on, if you want, I can start buying the food but you're really going to need to write a small list because I really don't know what you want." Pearl said. 

  
"No, that would be kinda rude of me, don't cha think, pretty lady?" Lapis winked and then immediately regretted that she said that. Wasn't something she would normally say but at least it fit. Pearl was a pretty lady.

  
Lapis felt something in her chest warm up as she seen Pearl smile and look away shyly. Even though she knew it was just a slanglike term the gesture still made Pearl blush.

  
"No its fine! I have the money and besides I don't think you can fight your hunger with alcohol, Lapis, just let Me do this."

  
Lapis couldn't understand how she could be embarrassed and impressed because of Pearl all in one moment but all she knew was that Pearl was already warming up her chest.

  
"Ok, fine, but next time at least let me split the bill with you. I can't expect you to pay for both of us. "

  
"Only next time. I take over after that. Besides, I already have money and I'm already getting a job. I have an interview tomorrow actually." Pearl stated.

  
"What time?"

  
"4:30." Pearl said with a tone of confusion but all Lapis did was smile with a dark look in her eye.

  
"Good. I'll have my car back by two. I'll drive you!"

  
That was going to be interesting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like a small plot point is being created. Maybe it'll grow into something bigger? ;)


	5. notes

Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that I am picking this story back up, but i am remaking it! I'm going to be starting from the very beginning and trying again and to better the story. I know it didn't seem like it but this story is actually going to be very mature and will have dark themes in it. My writing style has matured a bit. So, I think I'm finally going to be able to give off the vibes that I need! The new story will be called  _Besmirched_ and will be posted March 15! (Sorry for the long wait, I have a lot of personal issues going on! Though, I can promise you it'll be out on that date!) 


End file.
